Goodbye, Ayunee
by Umeko
Summary: The boys realize how much Ayunee meant to them after her death. Okita, Shinpachi, Harada & Heisuke.


DISCLAIMER/ SUMMARY: Okay, this is my first attempt at a PMK fanfic. It is set in the anime just after Ayu-nee/Ayumu gets killed in the course of her shinobi job. The boys find out how much she meant to them. I do not own PMK

Goodbye, Ayu-nee

So it was not the first time they have seen a mutilated corpse, neither was it the first time they have lost someone they knew. Actually, in a strict sense, the deceased was not one of them. Somehow the place seemed empty now she was gone.

Ayu-nee was a familiar sight as she pottered about the compound on her endless chores. Many a time, after training or patrolling they had come in to her warm meals. The kitchen was spotlessly clean, the way she kept it when she was around. Shinpachi sniffed. He half-expected to see her working over the kitchen stove.

With a sigh, he put the pot on to boil. It was his turn at kitchen duty. "Shinpachi! Need a hand?"

"Thanks, Sano," The large man clumsily measured out the rice for dinner. "Sano, that's too much! Geez, don't you know rice expands when cooked."

"Yeah, I forgot. I'm so clumsy Ayu-nee always chases me outta her kitchen. I'll miss her. This spring she agreed to come sakura-viewing with me." Captain Harada's voice grew thick. Shinpachi turned away so his friend will not see his own tears.

"Heisuke and I were there too so it wasn't like a date or anything. Then Demon Hijitaka sent the three of us off on a job outta town." Shinpachi grinned weakly at the memory.

* * *

_The sakura was in bloom. She was wearing her best kimono, a pink one with a floral design. Harada was wearing his only unstained, un-torn clothes "Cut it out, Shinpaichi, Heisuke!" She laughed at the sight of the Comedian Trio engaged in a mock fight. "What part of 'alone with Ayumu' don't you guys get?" _

"_Aww, Sano, we always do things together..." Shinpaichi whined as Harada caught him in an armlock. "Even peeping at the ladies bathing..." Heisuke nodded in agreement._

"_I DO NOT peep at girls! Ayu-nee I'm innocent! It was Heisuke and Shinpaichi!"_

"_So YOU are the peeping toms the neighbors were complaining of! All three of you! My office now!" Hijitaka fixed them with one of his glares as he smoked his pipe. The three friends speedily obeyed and fled the scene...

* * *

_

"You and Heisuke were the ones who insisted on accompanying us! I wish we had got there..."

Harada stopped. They couldn't do anything for her now. The official report released stated a woman who used to cook meals for the Shinsengumi was brutally attacked by some ruffians. Her funeral is to be a quiet affair sponsored by the Shinsengumi's kindness as she had no family. Yeah, sure. Ayu-nee was everyone's big sister. Even the rookies felt the loss.

"Where's Yamazaki-san? Dammit! Is he gonna attend the funeral or not?" Harada punched the table, smashing an unfortunate plate of tofu. Tofu pieces flew all over the kitchen to Shinpachi's dismay.

"Sano-kun! What did the tofu do to you?" Heisuke strolled in as he took in the damage done to the once spotless kitchen. "Shinpachi, I see you need some help here."

"Sorry, I was just mad at a moronic brat...I wish we could have done more." Harada buried his face in his large hands as he wept.

"What do you expect, A full funeral with honors? Ayu-nee's a shinobi, not a Shinsengumi taishi. She wouldn't want that!" Heisuke cleaned the table. "You're too hard on Susumu. He's been up on the roof since. He found her and he's taking it very badly. He cares a great deal for her even if he does not show it. Not even Hijitaka can get him down."

"Wait, I believe Tetsu's gonna try." Shinpachi pointed as they watched Tetsu climb up a precariously balanced ladder.

"Should we help?"

"No, Harada-san. I think Susumu's still mad at you for what happened a month ago," Heisuke chuckled. Harada and some chums had gone drinking at Shimbara that night. He had tried to kiss Susumu on his return to the barracks. Susumu had just returned from a mission with urgent news for Hijitaka.

"Oh, that, I was drunk and he was dressed up like Ayu-nee," Harada blushed. "I can't help it if they look so alike."

"I thought that punch he gave you should've sobered you up," Shinpachi stifled a laugh. Harada muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Guys, I think we better get cracking on dinner if we don't want a riot later," Heisuke reminded his colleagues.

"Okay! Let's cook a meal Ayu-nee can be proud of! Let's not disgrace her kitchen!"

"For today's soup we'll have my family recipe tofu soup!" Heisuke and Harada sweatdropped at Shinpachi's outburst. _Please don't disgrace Ayu-nee's kitchen, Shinpachi-kun. All your recipes stink...

* * *

_

It was a poor night to be outdoors. Okita Souji glanced around quickly as another fit of coughing overtook him. Almost all the other captains had wanted to lead the raid on Masuya. The Comedian Trio had been the most vocal.

It was only with great persuasion by Kondo (plus a bit of discreet sword-showing by Hijitaka) that the quarrel was brought under control. Okita can understand their feelings but this was no simple attack.

Too much was at stake to allow Harada to go on a rampage with his spear. If they allowed that to happen, Ayu-nee's sacrifice will be meaningless.

* * *

_The sakura was blooming. Ayu-nee and Okita were strolling in the park. They had stopped to look at a family. The father was playing with his young son. The mother smiled at her son as she cradled a sleeping child in her arms. _

_Okita recalled how Ayumu's eyes took on a wistful, far-off look. She murmured something about how lovely it would be to start a family of her own. _

"_With Harada-san?" Okita teased her. Everyone knew Harada was carrying a torch for her. Ayu-nee blushed shyly. "Don't you think it'll be nice to live a simple, peaceful life? To have children, watch them grow, to be with the ones you love..." She prattled on to hide her embarrassment._

"_Yes," Okita stared up at the heavy blooms of blossoms...Some were already fading.

* * *

_

She had her dreams and hopes. It was such a waste. No doubt she'd have made a wonderful wife and mother. He should know. She spent a good deal of time mothering him. On cold nights, she brought him extra blankets, a luxury that even Kondo did not enjoy. She probably guessed at his illness, or else Hijitaka had discreetly told her to watch over him.

Okita's illness worried his close friends. He did not want that. He had grown into the habit of hiding his illness. Somehow, he could never hide it from Ayu-nee. How else will Hijitaka know when his cough has been worse than usual?

Finally, his patience wore thin. It was turning chilly and he didn't want to get a cold and be confined to bed before the raid. "Yamazaki-san! I want to speak with you!"

Yamazaki Susumu dropped lightly from the roof and landed a few feet away from the young captain. Quickly, Okita outlined his plan for the raid.

"Is it alright that way, Okita-san?" Susumu listened in disbelief.

"Leave Hijitaka-san to me. You just get in and out of the building without being seen by us."

"Thank you," Susumu turned to leave. "Okita-san, please take care of your cough."

"Thank you for your concern. You'd tell Hijitaka-san, right?" Okita groaned as he stared at his own feet.

"You know I have to, well, after the raid."

"After the raid," Okita looked up to find Susumu gone. He hurried off to his own room. Okita Souji will have to get his own extra blankets now. _We'll all miss you, Ayu-nee._


End file.
